Le duo du chatiment
by Uchiwa-lovers
Summary: deux femmes s'écroulent, mourantes devant les porte du village de Konoha. Et elle vont changer nos ninjas a jamais...
1. inconnues

Titre : le duo du chatiment.

Auteure : Shinku

Raiting : T (langages et violence)

Disclamers : et non, il sont toujours pas a moi, mais je me suis permi d'emprunter

Les ninjas… le duo lui est en ma possesion…

Note : ceci vas vous paraître bizzare, mais elles me sont aparus en rêve…

Note 2 : (mes commentaires)

«disscution avec Kyuubi»

paroles des personnage

_**pensée des personnages.**_

Une femme marchait, en portant une autre dans ses bras. Elle chancelait…puis s'écroula devant les porte d'un village…. Ce village etait Konoha, et la team 7 était la, au seuil du village et venait de voir cette femme s'écrouler devant eux… elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un faible gémissement en sortit. Le ninjas copieur s'avanca vers elles.

avez-vous besoin d'aide? (non mais quel con…-_-')

aider la…aider la…aider…la puis la deuxieme femme s'évanouit.

Sasuke, Naruto, aller les porter a l'hopital, moi et Sakura allons parler a l'Hokage.

Hn.

Oui.

Sasuke prit la premiere, et decouvrit qu'elle etait vraiment mal en point. Il veillat a ne pas toucher ses blessure, chose asser difficile. Elle etait vraiment legerte… Naruto, lui prit la deuxime et ils marcherent vers l'hopital où Shizune les aceuillit sans mots, se contentant de donner des ordres sec a deux infirmier, qui leur prirent les deux mourante…

Alors comme debut??????

Je sais que c'est court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologues et mieux vos faire durer le mystere…


	2. Zetsubou et Fubuyuki

Titre : le duo du chatiment.

Auteure : Shinku

Raiting : T (langages et violence)

Disclamers : et non, il sont toujours pas a moi, mais je me suis permi d'emprunter

Les ninjas… le duo lui est en ma possesion…

Note : ceci vas vous paraître bizzare, mais elles me sont aparus en rêve…

Note 2 : (mes commentaires)

«disscution avec Kyuubi»

paroles des personnage

_**pensée des personnages.**_

La team 7 etait dans le bureau de l'.hokage, qui les regardait avec un regard froids.

j'ai une mission pour vous… vous aller devoir proteger ces deux femme… a partir d'aujourd'hui. Naruto prit alors la parole.

Et c'est tout?

Non, vous aller devoir leur faire un interrogatoire lorsqu'elles se reveilleront. Elle n'ont pas de bandeau de village, donc, c'est suspect. Kakashi aprouva.

Très bien. Mais sakura avait son mots a dire (car le brun n'as rien a dire donc je ne le nomme pas)

Lorsque j'ai voulu leur faire uner prise de sang, leur chakras a reagit bizzarement…

Elles vont devoir nous expliquer. Maintenant, rendez-vous a l'hopital, Shizune vous attends.

Hn.

Ils sortirent du bureauet quelque minutes plus tard ils arriverent a l'hopital

-Attendez moi ici, je vais commencer par y aller tout seule

Mais, Naruto, attends

Laisse Sakura il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut..

D'accord…

Merci de me faire si confiance.

De rien Naruto…

Toi le glacon, tu te tais.

Bien.

Naruto retras dans la chambre de l'une des inconnues. Dès qu'il referma la porte, elle ouvrit les yeux. Des pupilles de nacres, d'un blanc plus pur que celui des Hyuuga le fixerent. Elle leva les mains vers son visage, le degageant des cheveux tout aussi blanc que ses yeux, sa peau, etait encore plus pâle que celle des Uchiwa etait balafrées de partout, mais etait beaucoup moins pire que la veille… mais pourtant, Naruto cessa de la detailler et leva ses yeux vers les pupilles blanches qui le detaillait lui aussi

« Plutôt bien roulée la blessée…

ta geule la boule de poils.»

bonjour Kyuubi… la voix de la femme venait de s'élevé dans le silence de la chambre… Naruto sursauta, car la voix etait douce chaude, séduisante, mais pourtant sanguinaire.

Qui êtes vous?

Moi? Tu le saura bientôt.

Pourquoi avoir dit bonjour Kyuubi?

Car je sais que tu es son réceptacle.

Quoi???

Les mystere seront bientôt résolu, mais pour l'instant, sors, je dois me reposer.

Naruto sorti de la chambre encore tout chambouler, et il desespera, car il ne lui avait pas demander son nom.

Il se decida alors d'aller voir l'autre femme… et il espera qu'elle ne serait pas aussis mystérieuse…

Il tocca a la porte, mais personne ne lui repondit, alors, il entra deux yeux or avec une pupilles fendu le regardait, un sourire narquois laissant apparaître des canines pointu.

qui etes vous?

Moi? Je suis Zetsubou*

Zetsubou? Curieux et apeurant nom…

tu a fait la connaisance de Fubuyuki*… alors, comment ce porte Kyuubi?

Mon dieu, je vais devenir fou…

Non, et en passant, nous pouvons sortir?

Non.

Bon, ammène moi ton hokage.

Très bien…

Merci tu sais, j'ai beau avoir l'air mechante, ya juste Fubuyuki qui est cruelle…

Pour avoir l'air cruelle, elle avais l'air cruelle : cheveux de couleur ecarlate, yeux de serpent or, peau blanche, sourire carnassier, oui, elle foutait les jetons a Naruto, mais l'autre, Fubuyuki, etait pire, cheveux blanc comme la neige, pupilles de nacre, peau opaline, visage encore plus de glace que les Uchiwa, un regard a vous glacer le sang pourtant rempli de mélancolie… ces deux femme rapellait des souvenirs flous chez Naruto… mais il ne reussisais pas les voir, il etait trop embrouiller…

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

* Zetsubou: mort certaine/ desespoir

* Fubuyuki: tempete de neige

alors? Reviews?


End file.
